Falling in Love with a Cherry Blossom
by PriestessYuri
Summary: A new transfer student fell in love with Sakura. what will happen next? i suck on summaries! just read then review after!


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own CARDCAPTOR SAKURA!**

**Author's note: So sorry if there are several mistakes in my grammar!**

**(c",). Hitomi: Hey, readers! Well, this is my third fanfic! Hope you guys like it! _claps hand_**

**Kero: Hey folks! Ya know, this funny looking guy, hmm, girl? Or whatever! Stolen my artwork! This story is not hers! Its mine! _(smiles evilly)_**

**Hitomi: _(looks at Kero)_ I'm a girl not guy! Geesh! And, this story is mine! Suppi, get me my cage over here! _smirk _**

**Suppi: Ok, here ya go! (_gives the cage to TeNsHinoHiMe) _**

**Hitomi: Ahihihihi! _(catches Kero and put it inside the cage then laughs evilly) _**

**Kero: HEY!**

**Hitomi: Ok. Back to the reading! Thanks! Review please!**

**Chapter 1  
**

**!('The new transfer student')!**

**_Beep! Beep! Beep!_**

****

**Sakura woke up and rubbed her sleepy eyes with the back of her hand. She went to her own bathroom to shower then, after she finished, she changed her sleeping pajamas into her school uniform.**

**"Sakura-chan? Are you awake?" a feminine voice said behind her door. Sakura sighed and opened her door. It was her sister. She was way too beautiful from other girls with those of amethyst eyes and long violet hair. She was beautiful. Sakura smiled, "Morning sis. You ready?" she asked. Tomoyo entered her sister's room and seated at the end of her bed. "Yep. You?" she said as she took one of Sakura's hairbrush and combed her silky, long hair. Sakura turned at her and said, "I was born to be ready!" she laughed, "C'mon…, lets go." she said holding her hands to hers and went down to the kitchen.**

**They ate their breakfast, kissed their mom's and dad's cheek and went to school as they roller bladed. As they bladed to school, they kept on talking and laughing that they didn't even noticed that Sakura bumped into someone that is so incredibly HANDSOME. OMG! Sakura thought. She helped him up and apologized, "I-I'm so s-sorry! I-I didn't… I mean… we didn't see you passed by…" she stopped, "Ano…, are you still in one piece?" she finished her sentence and studied him. He was sure handsome with those of his amber eyes, messy chestnut hair and his masculine body as if he was building up or maybe just exercising. The teenage boy between her aged looked at her. "Are you finished looking at ME?" he asked as he brought his bag at his back and run his hand through his hair making it more messier than before. 'Hey, she's cute.'**

**Sakura looked at him, "Hoe? Ano, sorry again. Uhm… Tomoyo-chan? Lets go!" she said sheepishly and they started roller blading again more faster than before as if they catch their time before they came late rushing to their classroom.**

**Inside the classroom…**

**Sakura and Tomoyo made it just in time the teacher walked in the room. They took their seats and catch their breaths as they listened to their teacher.**

**"Well class, before-" the teacher stopped speaking as Meiling, one of Sakura and Tomoyo's friend walked in 5 minutes late. She bowed down meaning to apologize. "Morning sensei. " she said and took her seat. Sakura turned at Meiling, "Ohayo, Mei Hua!" she whispered smiling. Meiling smiled back, "Morning, Saku, Tomo." She replied back and listened at their teacher as he begun to speak again.**

**"Students, before you pull out your assignments from yesterday, we have a new transfer student."**

**Sakura sighed and stared at the window looking outside. "Li Syaoran, please come in." he said and the door slid open revealing a teenage boy with messy hair. Sakura blushed seeing him as he looked around and looked at her and smiled. "It's him." she murmured in a low voice.**

**"Please take your seat beside Ms. Rae. Please raise your hand, Ms. Rae. " he said as he brought out his textbook. Meiling raised her hand so that the Li guy would see her. He went beside Meiling and took his seat. He continued staring at Sakura again. He was sure surprised that she was on the same level as him. He smiled.**

**Sakura's POV…**

**I keep on ignoring him as he stared at me. I took out my paper pad and write something to my sister. I wrote:**

**_Dear sis,_**

**_I've been noticing this Li guy who is always stares at ME. Tomo-chan, I'm so confused! He's staring at me! What should I do! You know, I don't think I'm liking him. Hmm... Maybe. Just maybe! _**

**_Sakura(c",)._**

**_P.S. please write back!_**

****

**I folded the paper and I wrote her name in front and poked her with the end of my pen. She looked back at me and I passed it at her.**

**Tomoyo replied and I unfold the paper. It said:**

**_Sakura,  
_**

**_Yea, I've been noticing it before he went inside the room. He looks around as if he was finding someone. Then, he looked at you, Sakura! I think you two have crushes on each other! I'm so happy! sob I wish I brought me camera here with me. We'll just talk about it later, ok? Ja!_**

**_Tomo-chan(-)_**

****

**Sakura sighed and looked at Syaoran with the corner of her eyes. Yea, his still looking at her as if his like a prey that looks for his food. She looked at school clock and it's almost recess time. She smiled.**

**Recess…**

**All of the students from Tomoeda High went to the cafeteria to take their recess. Meiling and Tomoyo took a tray and pick their food. Sakura already has her food. From the mother's best cook food. She picked their favorite spot, near the cherry blossom tree. As her friends pick their food, Syaoran pass by. "Hi." His head popped near the tree. She jumped startled of his sudden appearance and her food fell from the ground. "Oh. S-sorry. I didn't mean to…startle you like that." He apologized. Sakura shook her head slowly. "Its okay. No harm done. I can go buy in the cafeteria. " she said and stand up as if ready to go. But she stopped as Syaoran caught her wrists. She blushed and looked at him. "Uh…" she sat down not so near with him just beside the tree. "I'm sorry. I'll just buy you some since that was I planned for earlier when I saw you here alone. " he said and stand up. "Well, gotta go. Hey, may I know your name?" he smiled sweetly at her making her melt. "Uhm… S-Sakura… Sakura Avalon. Nice meeting you too, Li-kun." She said sheepishly as the other two walked up to them. "Sakura-chan! What happened to your food!" Tomoyo wailed as she looked over Meiling. "Hey, Li! Nice to see you here! So, is the school great? Or what!" Meiling asked as she blushed. Syaoran smiled at her. "Yea. And nice people too, especially for Ms. Avalon here. She's sweet and beautiful too. Well, I'm off to the cafeteria now! Bye!" he said, "I'll buy you some food okay, Sakura-san!" he said over his shoulders. Meiling and Tomoyo looked at him then to Sakura who is really blushing right now. Meiling felt jealous about what he said.  
**

**(c",). Hitomi: Uh oh! I feel jealous in the air! What happened with Sakura? She's blushing whenever Syaoran's around and what about Meiling! She's jealous about Sakura! OMG! What's happening with you guys! _(pacing back and forth while pulling out hair)_**

**Kero: Ah! Just quit yelling! And continue the story, okay? Geesh!**

**Hitomi: _(smirk_) am not yelling! I'm shouting! And,… how did you get here! I thought you're inside my cage! _(looks at Suppi_) YOU!**

**Suppi: _(waves hands or paws_) Hey! It's not my fault that he gave me some sweets. He just… uhm…Ok! Ok! I let him go? Happy!**

**Hitomi: AHH! You stupid stuff animals are gonna be so DEAD! (_runs and took out mallet) _ok. Well, see you guys later! I have things to do! Ja ne! Off to chapter 2!**

**Kero: We are so not stupid stuff animals!**

**Hitomi: Anyway, am sorry if I deleted 'Love Me'! But I'll try to edit it!  
**


End file.
